At long last my sister again
by SwedishHarryPotterNerd
Summary: Just a thought that I had in the middle of the night. Tonks, Remus and Fred survived the war Bellatrix did not. Here's just a story when Andromeda sees her dead sister. ONESHOT.


This is basically a story of Andromeda and Bellatrix... Nymphadora and Remus survived the war so did Fred, Bellatrix did not.

They were in the hospital wing, mainly for some of the Order members were injured and they needed everyone to atend, this very special meeting, since the war is over.  
Andromeda walked in, handed her grandchild to her daughter and gave them a vague smile, "Did anyone... die?" Tonks, her daughter looked at her, "Not many, a few, all though I didn't knew them, as for the deatheaters a fair few were killed." Molly Weasley looked at her with some kind of guilt in her eyes, "I killed your sister." she said low, shocking everyone in the room, Ron Weasley looked up, "Mum, you don't have to feel guilty she deserved it." Molly did not answer her son, she sat down again looking down. Andromeda was surprised Molly had not sounded happy as she was expected to, she had respect in her tone, a respect intended for a time who did not exist anymore. Finally she nodded slowly, Minerva McGonagall spoke up, "She lies across the room, she is just one of the few who we found at the moment, we put them in here for to decide wether to give them a proper funeral or not."

Andromeda did not hear all of it, she walked closer the still figure, she looked upon her sister, Bellatrix finallly found peace it seemed.  
She gently stroke her hand remembering their childhood and Hogwarts years, their friendship, closer then anyother, torn a part because of evil and love. "Oh whatever happend to you Bella?" said Andromeda looking at her sister, "How did it come to this point? When did I lose you, I don't recall." Andromedas eyes teared up and she felt guilty, Bella was evil she had tried to kill her daughter, she had killed her favorite cousin, she had tried and had killed many still, she cried over her loss. Her older sister laid there cold and peaceful, she was finally her sister again. "Bella why did you leave me?" she asked looking into her dark eyes, "Why did you stop being the truthful you?" Andromeda held her hand still and looked still in her dark eyes. "I loved you, as my sister, as my friend and you turned from me, when I needed you the most, because of what he said, what he told you." She dropped her hand, closed her eyelids, she looked even more like her old sister, "I still love you Bella as my sister, but not who you became."

Order members and the children looked surprised, could anyone say these nice things to such an evil person, to Voldemorts most devoted deatheater. Even her daughter looked chocked. She turned around to find everyone staring at her and she quickly dried her tears, "What?" she asked.  
"How can you..." Ginny started but was cut of by Hermione who said, "She wasn't always like this was she?" Andromeda shook her head,"No." "How was she?" Harry said, trying to not sound angry, even though she was Sirius murderer. "She was kind, however hard that might be to believe." Andromda said, "She was my best friend." "So she wasn't all insane and hating muggleborns and so?" Neville asked with a bit of hate in his voice, after all she tortured his parents to insanity.  
"Not at all, she did not befriend a lot of muggleborns but she did not have anything against them, she was a very funny young woman.  
We always did things together, pranks but mostly we tried to climb over the fence of our manor, we were locked in you see." Andromeda said. "Bellatrix pulling pranks and climbing over a fence, can't really see that picture in my head. " George said.  
"Well, that's because you know Bellatrix Lastrange and not Bellatrix Black. She was with me all the time, and she knew I was in love with Ted, and she supported me secretly but then she met a boy, a fair bit older then herself, and his name was Tom Riddle, mostly known as Lord Voldemort, she fell in guilt love with him, after he had helped her with a minor mistake." "She was in love with Voldemort?" Fred looked disgusted. "Well, not quite she owed him and then he used her to help him with other even more manic things, like torturing, haunting down people,  
and our parents were proud and she became brainwashed, and then she fell in guilt love, she loved him because she felt she should and that made her the most devoted deatheater, she was the only one who felt she owed a great deal to do anything." Andromeda paused looking at reactions and Remus her son-in law was staring at her, "You mean he did something that made her owe him for the rest of her life." "Well, at least she owed him until she went actually insane, then she probably did it out of pleasure, she's not the person I knew." They all looked chocked once again, "I am sorry I killed you sister." Molly said once again even guiltier, "It just she nearly hit Ginny with the killing curse." Andromeda once again looked upon Molly smiled and said, "If anything I must thank you, for finally giving me my sister back." Molly smiled back relieaved.

Andromeda walked out but stopped quickly to look at Bellatrix before she smiled and whispered, "I love you my sister, at last back." 


End file.
